Wilbur Soot
To Learn more about Wilbur Soot go to the WilburSoot Wiki. William Arthur "Wilbur" Gold, better known online as Wilbur Soot, is an English YouTuber, known for being a member of the group YouTube channel SootHouse who serves as the channel's editor and leader. He is also a rising solo YouTuber and Twitch streamer, as well as a musician. He has an album coming out soon, and has a few viral parody songs such as "Karen please come back I miss the kids" and "The 'Nice Guy' Ballad". Before Fame Wilbur was born in London on the 14th of September 1996, but he grew up in Brighton. He attended Sussex Downs College in Lewes and is now doing a degree in film editing in London. He was involved in the first SootHouse video titled "Bulgarian Real Estate" which showed him and Soot George mocking websites selling cheap houses in Eastern Europe. It was posted in April 2017. He also appeared in many other SootHouse videos and is known as the leader. Despite the first SootHouse video being posted in 2017, Wilbur was active on YouTube beforehand, having posted a number of now-deleted videos. Wilbur was the one who came up with the name "Soot", with its origin reportedly being from a Tamagotchi forum. The Editor Wilbur ARG From the 16th of December 2018 to the 23rd of February 2019 there was an active ARG (Alternate Reality Game) made by Wilbur on the JackSucksAtLife channel. It has since ended, but still remains unsolved. The ARG starts off with Wilbur emailing Jack in a humourous way, demanding to be his editor. The link to the video is here . Jack decides to let Wilbur edit a video, causing Wilbur a panic as he was away from the computer when Jack finally responded. 48 hours later, Jack received the video, and it went up. Notably, there was a scene at the end of Wilbur, talking to the audience and acting paranoid. Jack decided to let Wilbur edit another video, in which Wilbur snuck in a secret link, and the ARG began. SMPEarth SMP Earth is a server set up by Wilbur, JoshA20, chippledipple and a few others. It is a 1:3000 scale map of the Earth with 75+ creators. In the server, people can own countries and claim land for that country. Creators role play with other creators and forge alliances or make enemies. The server was not Wilbur's idea but was already in development, However, the team had decided to abandon the project, thinking nobody would want to play on the server. Wilbur, having heard this, decided to step in and offered to lead the project himself, seeing the potential in the idea. The server is now up and running, and has its own wiki documenting the events that have taken place so far. Wilbur is the founder and leader of the SMP Earth faction known as Newfoundland. He has created a railway system connecting his land to other sections of the map, and refers to himself as a "social butterfly". Skyblock Randomizer Skyblock Randomizer is a type of series popularised by Wilbur Soot. There have been 2 seasons of Skyblock Randomizer. Wilbur spawns into the vast void of nothingness explaining the data pack and the premise of the series. Diamond boots were the first item Wilbur received from the sky gods. The first block that is placeable which Wilbur received was a birch gate. Many of Wilburs pets died in a matter of minutes. In Season 2, Wilbur collaborates with Pyrocynical - who is less experienced at Minecraft. They each started on separate islands, built to each other and attempted to make a lovely house. Just like in the first season, many of the pets died instantly, including "Tax Evasion" and "Mario". Trivia *He has a personal YouTube channel in which he normally plays Minecraft. *He is also a musician, a talent he showcases on his Instagram, and his second channel, Wilbur Music. *He has often described himself as JackSucksAtLife's number 1 fan. He has been an avid viewer of Jack's multiple channels, since Minecraft Harmony Hollow season 3, which launched in 2017. *From the 16th of December 2018 to the 23rd of February 2019 there was an active ARG (Alternate Reality Game) made by Wilbur on the JackSucksAtLife channel. It has since ended but still remains unsolved. *Wilbur is currently learning to speak Dutch, as he likes the Netherlands. *Wilbur is a geography nerd, and is nicknamed the "Flag Man". *Wilbur is a "social butterfly". *Wilbur is currently single. This page was created on October 21, 2019, by Cluckster. Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:English YouTubers